


Sometimes to Win, You’ve Got to Sin.

by SlytherinKilljoy



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But also still the principal, Gakuhou Asano is a pro-hero, Gakushuu is a Hero in training, Gen, Hero Commission - Freeform, Hero Public Safety Commission - Freeform, He’s arguing with Midoriya, Whistleblowers, hero politics, it goes as well as you’d expect, revolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: Gakushuu is a hero in training, but his goals as a hero are different from the other kids.And the kinds of heroes he hates the most are the bright-eyed, nice ones that are going to get themselves killed for a cause they won’t even understand. (Cough *Midoriya* Cough).Before you fight a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.And Gakushuu understands, all too well. Now it’s time to make the rest of them understand.TLDR: Gakushuu gets into an argument, it gets heated. Then his class finds out things about him that they’d never thought possible.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Sometimes to Win, You’ve Got to Sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot because I think Gakuhou would be the kind of person to start a revolution, and Gakushuu would carry on the revolution but do it better.

Today, in their Heroics class, 1-A is conducting mock interviews.

Gakushuu immediately volunteers to act as an interviewer. Midnight looks a bit hesitant, but All Might smiles.

“Why, that would be a wonderful idea! Go right ahead, young Asano!”

Aizawa-sensei lets out a sigh, before burrowing deeper into his sleeping bag. At least somebody recognizes the wreckage that’s about to happen.

His first victim is Midoriya Izuku.

“So, why do you want to be a hero?” Gakushuu stares down Midoriya. The boy was his most interesting rival. Not in physical strength or academics, even. No.

But in morality and philosophy.

“To save people, of course.” Midoriya says, matter of fact. 

“So you would give up your life to just save one other person?” Gakushuu asks.

Midoriya nods.

Gakushuu smirks. Got him.

“Then why not donate your heart to someone dying of heart failure?” 

Midoriya’s face freezes. The class goes dead silent. All Might’s face twitches. Midnight looks amused. Aizawa sensei just looks tired.

“Umm, well, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal—“ Midoriya stutters.

“Then why not kill yourself and write a note authorizing your heart to be donated afterwards?”Gakushuu states, casually.

“Asano-kun!” Iida shouts, hands moving aggressively. 

But Aizawa-sensei calms him down, “It’s a valid question, let Midoriya answer it. Morality and ethical dilemmas are important to heroism.”

Midoriya is clearly struggling.

“Well, if I continue with heroism rather than donate my heart, there’s a higher chance that I will remain alive and save more people in the long run.” He says, finally.

“So the more people you save is better right?” Gakushuu asks.

Midoriya nods vigorously. He clearly hasn’t learnt his lesson. 

Very well, “Ever heard of the trolley problem?”

Gakushuu spends the next ten minutes tearing apart Midoriya’s every reason for becoming a hero.

“I just want to make people smile, alright?” Midoriya says at one point.

“Then become a comedian.” He hears Bakugou muffle a laugh.

But Midoriya keeps going.

“I want to save their hearts as well as their bodies. I’ll be a symbol of peace.” 

All Might puffs up at that. 

Gakushuu actually hates this last question, but it needs to be asked.

“You are a child soldier. A warrior who is trained to injure and kill. Is it even possible for a violent individual to become a symbol of peace? When we’re at a war between those the government calls heroes and those the government deems is a villain?”

The class goes silent at that. Even Midnight looks strangely serious, and Aizawa-sensei is alert.

Then Gakushuu laughs, “Of course it’s possible, what am I saying? It’s already happened.”

The entire class turns to stare at All Might.

Midoriya looks like he’s had his entire world turned upside down. But he’s still stubborn as always.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Asano-kun, but that sounds like something a villain would say.” Midoriya stares right at Asano, as if trying to determine his morality by looking into his eyes.

“It’s sad that when someone speaks out against hero society, they’re automatically a villain. Perhaps that’s how villains are made in the first place, aren’t they?”

Midoriya shakes his head, deep in denial. Refusing to see what was right in front of him. Desperation was deep in his eyes.

“You—why do you want to be a hero, Asano-kun?” At the end, he reverses the question to him. Not knowing what else to say.

Gakushuu hesitates. He doesn’t know if he wants to say this right now. But he’s just made the entire classroom rethink every bit of propaganda they’ve consumed since they were children.

So he deserves to tell them the truth.

He raises his head high. “Because my father used to be a limelight hero. He spoke out against the heroics commission and got punished.” Gakushuu clenches his fists, feeling his knuckles going white, “Then he was forced into the underground. You probably learnt about him from the media.”

Then he sees the wide eyed looks. The dawning realization. They all know of him. The controversial hero who had quickly rose to the top ten. The one who then started to subtly attack the heroics commission every press conference. The one who released huge articles listing the crimes and horrors of the heroics commission.

They were taken down very soon after they were released, but some of the facts are still around on the internet, circulating. Nobody knows what happened, but immediately after, the heroics commission claimed he had gone on a long vacation, and that everything he had said or posted was a lie. 

Nobody is quite sure whether or not to believe them.

“His hero name is Insurgence.” Gakushuu confirms for them, “That’s the hero name I will carry on as well. I’ll have to be  more careful about it than my father was, but I will fulfill his goals. I will take down the heroics commission.”

He looks Midoriya in the eye, trying to tell him a million things all at once.Trying to impress into him the true meaning of sacrifice, of heroic intent.

And Gakushuu speaks. 

“I’ll take them down or die trying.”


End file.
